I promised
by cenz
Summary: Chapter two is up! Oishi wait for Eiji infront the house and they got into romantic scene.Please R & R!Romance between Eiji and Oishi!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours and not Takeshi Konomi-sensei.They're free.  
  
Warning:Yaoi,yaoi and yaoi!i love yaoi!they're yummy.  
  
"Oishi."  
  
"Ah,Tezuka,nani?" "There's something I want to talk with Ryoma,can you call him here?" "Oh.Okay."  
  
Oishi walked to junior building.  
  
//Ryoma supposed to be 1-2//  
  
He stopped in front the class, searching for Ryoma.Suddenly a girl yelled. "Oishi senpai!" "Look mina(everyone)It is Oishi senpai!" and they began to rush toward Oishi.  
  
"Chotto.. matte!!Why are you all rushing to me?!" Oishi blushed.  
  
"Hey,can you all stop bothering him?!"  
  
"Kaidoh?"  
  
All of the Oishi fans ignore him.  
  
"DO YOU NEED ME TO REPEAT?!!!" Kaidoh started to get angry.  
  
All the fans ran away terrified into the classroom. "Thanks Kaidoh."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oishi senpai." Ryoma handed over a letter to Oishi.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A letter." He simply answered.  
  
"I know that, I mean from whom?"  
  
"Sakuno."  
  
"Sakuno??"  
  
"Uis."  
  
Ryoma walked away and continued his practiced.  
  
//From Sakuno???// Oishi confused; suddenly someone closed his eyes from behind.  
  
"Wh.what?Hey?who did this?" "...." there's no answer.  
  
Oishi touched the hand to find out who is it, he immediately knew who is closing his eyes.  
  
"Eiji,stop playing."  
  
"Hahahha,how do you know it's me?" Eiji smiled happily.  
  
"Of course I know."  
  
"Hey,Oishi,we'll go home together today right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll wait for you at the backyard."  
  
Eiji kissed his cheek." Bye Oishi!!"  
  
//Hmmm.that boy always makes my heart beat two times faster//  
  
"Ah I nearly forgot to read Sakuno's letter." He opened the letter and read it.  
  
//What?! A date after school?! What is she thinking about?!!//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^After school ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sakuno..."  
  
"Ah.yukata ne you would come,Oishi senpai."  
  
"Actually I came here to explain that I can't......."  
  
Sakuno kissed Oishi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Eiji,are you going home now?" Asked Taka -san  
  
"Yes, I'm going home with Oishi." Eiji ran happily to the backyard.  
  
"Aaaaaaa.There's Oishi."  
  
Suddenly Eiji stopped.  
  
Sakuno and Oishi were kissing.  
  
Oishi was too surprised to react to that kiss, but in Eiji's eyes,Oishi seems to enjoy the kiss.  
  
"Oishi..."  
  
Both of them surprised, especially Oishi.  
  
"Eiji!" He ran to Eiji and holds his hand.  
  
"Eiji,listen to me, it's not like what you're thinking."  
  
"Go away!" Eiji released Oishi's hand roughly."  
  
"Eiji listen to me..It was Sakuno that..."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore! I hate you so much! Don't think that you're a vice captain, you can do anything you want!"  
  
Oishi was angry to hear that.  
  
"Hey!what do you mean by that?! Don't act like a kid or you are jealous?!" Oishi said in mocking tone.  
  
This word hurt Eiji deeply.  
  
He slapped Oishi...the one that he love the most.and he ran away.  
  
"Senpai." Sakuno called.  
  
"Go away...I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
Sakuno stunned.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!" Oishi yelled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eiji sat on the swing. He's tried to keep his tears from flowing.  
  
// Oishi loves Sakuno? I thought..I thought he likes..me.//  
  
Eiji tears flowed down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oishi laid on his bed, regret what he has said to Eiji.  
  
//What if Eiji don't forgive me? No, I don't want to loose him.//  
  
He wake up and called to Eiji's house.  
  
" Moshi-moshi?" It was Eiji's sister.  
  
"Can I speak with Eiji?"  
  
"Is it Oishi-kun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oishi,Eiji hasn't come home yet, he didn't usually act like that. I'm so worried."  
  
"He hasn't come home yet? I'll go to found him."  
  
Oishi hang up the phone and ran out.  
  
//Where did he go? I didn't know I've hurt him deeply."//  
  
Oishi looked everywhere for Eiji but he didn't found him.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something. Park! Eiji favorite place when he was a kid.  
  
He found Eiji sitting on the swing. His eyes were empty.  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
Eiji was surprised to see Oishi.  
  
"What do you want? Go away. I don't want to see you."  
  
"Eiji...Please listen to me. It's sakuno that kissed me first."  
  
"I 'm sorry I disturbed you with Sakuno today."  
  
"No Eiji.I don't want to hear your apologize.I just want you to understand."  
  
"It's okay for me Oishi.that's none of my business."Eiji smiled.  
  
There was a silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Eiji..I. ..."  
  
"Ah..I wants to go home.Ja! Sayonara Oishi.Oyasuminasai."  
  
Oishi grabbed his hand. Silent again.  
  
"Let me go."Eiji said calmly.  
  
"Answer me Eiji..Do you mind if I'm with Sakuno?  
  
"No." Eiji answered straightly.  
  
"If not, why do you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm mad because you never told me that you love her."  
  
Oishi couldn't believe what he just heard. He released his grab.  
  
"Sayonara Oishi." Eiji walked home.  
  
//I thought you love me eiji..I thought your heart was mine...//  
TBC....  
A/n: How is it?!!Oh please send your comment!!please!!!I need your comment!! This story I dedicated to Sakura sleep, I love her story so much.Hey,sakura if you read my story please review. Thanks a lot!!Thanks for viewing!!i love Kikumaru so much!!!!muach muach!!! 


	2. The tears

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't need to write it anyway, you all already know.  
  
"Oishi,you've been acting strange lately." Fuji patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Eeee..no.I'm fine."  
  
Fuji sat beside Oishi.  
  
"You have problem with Eiji right?"  
  
//How did he know?!// Oishi looked confused.  
  
"Well.that means Eiji now mine isn't it?" Fuji opened his eyes.  
  
Oishi stood up. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Fuji smiled and walked towards Eiji who was packing his tennis bag.  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
Fuji played Eiji's hair with his hand.Oishi started to get angry.  
  
//Damn that prodigy! I never know that he has something to Eiji.//  
  
"Hey why did you playing with my hair?" Eiji felt curious.  
  
"I'm making someone jealous." Fuji smiled  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Fuji grabbed Eiji's hand  
  
"I'll go home with you today."  
  
"Okay!" Eiji replied in cheerful tone.  
  
Oishi clenched his fist. He stared at Fuji. A look that full of hatred.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oishi was walking alone, his eyes looked everywhere to find Eiji.He managed to follow them but he lost track. He sighed.  
  
//That damn Fuji was going out with your angel,Oishi!!Will you let it be like that?! You're useless.//  
  
He kept blaming himself for being careless.  
  
Then something caught his attention. He saw Eiji and Fuji across the road. They walked into an ice cream shop. They even ate 1 ice cream for two, and Eiji looked so happy.Oishi felt his heart suddenly was so heavy. He stared at them for a while, and surprisingly Fuji saw him, the prodigy smiled.Oishi felt very angry, he ran away.  
  
"Eiji." Fuji smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's all up to you now."  
  
"Huh??I don't understand."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Nyaaa..Fuji made me late. It's already 8 P.M." Eiji ran to his home. Suddenly he stopped. He saw Oishi standing in front of his house, waiting for him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eiji asked in cold tone, probably the coldest tone you have ever heard.Oishi walked closer to Eiji.  
  
"Eiji,I want to apologize about everything."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Sakuno.I've told you before that she kissed me first."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Eiji..." Oishi lost his words. Suddenly he embraces him.Eiji shocked  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Eiji struggled but Oishi was too strong for him.  
  
"I'll never let you go! You're mine!!" Oishi kissed Eiji lips roughly.  
  
"It hurts! Let me go Oishi.Please!it hurts!"  
  
Oishi didn't care he kept kissing Eiji face and neck. He grabbed Eiji's shoulder strongly, it make Eiji hurt even more. Tears flow down from the dark-blue eyes.Oishi surprised and stopped kissing him.Eiji kneeled down. His body trembled.  
  
"Eiji."  
  
"....." Eiji buried his face in his knee.  
  
"I'm sorry..I can't find another way to make you understand.."  
  
"It hurt...."Eiji whispered.  
  
Oishi regret what he has done. He sat down and kissed Eiji's forehead and hug him gently.Eiji buried his face in his warm chest and reply the hug.  
  
"Don't do it again Oishi...Please..I'm scared.."  
  
"I'm sorry..I won't do that again.." He kissed Eiji's cheek, giving the trembling body a secure feeling.  
  
"I love you Eiji...Really..more than anyone else."Oishi whispered and wiped the tears with his warm hand.  
  
They kept silent for a moment.  
  
"Can you promise that you'll never make me cry and hurt me again Oishi..?"  
  
"I promise Eiji.....Forever.." Oishi lifted Eiji's face. The Eyes looked so sad.Eiji closed his eyes, and Oishi understand that signals. He kissed him gently; he can feel the boy put his arm around his neck, demanding more from him.  
  
"You must keep your promise..."  
  
"I will.trust me..." and then they hugged each other.  
Owari....  
A/N: How is it? I know it feels kinda too romantic. Forgive me!!!!Hiks..hiks...Please give me your comment.Pleaseeee!!!! To sakura sleep: Sorry, I've tried forcing her to eat my shoe like you want, but Ryoma-kun come to the rescue. I can't do anything! You know that I'm weak against handsome guy like him.Hee.heee. 


End file.
